Jamal Chronicles - The Finale
'''''Jamal Chronicles 2020''''' '''"Jamal Chronicles - The Finale" or "Jamal Chronicles vs Mortal Kombat!" '''is a brand new continuation story of the already continuing Jamal Chronicles storyline, unlike the most recent article "The Diamond Casino and Resort" JC Vs MK is a continuation story, not a prequel story. It takes place in the new and refreshing year of '''January 2020. '''making it the next chronological event in the main series since the events of Matthew in June/July of 2018, while other side events occurred in 2019 such as the Vago's revolution or the MC business drug dealings these were side events and didn't include Jamal nor Tyrone. The series is also 100% canon to the expansive lore of the Jamal Chronicles, so whatever events that do indeed take place will definitely have an impact in the coming future of Jamal Chronicles. Jamal Chronicles is also the '''final''' main branch of storytelling in the mainland of the series, as, since its debut in '''May of 2018''', the series has developed so many different forms of iconic moments and beloved storytelling that it shall finally come to an end in '''January 2020'''. '''''Introduction''''' In the coming of new years celebrations in January 2020, Tyrone Williams is again interrupted of his new life of wealth and fortune, by the God of Thunder Raiden. Raiden informs Tyrone that due to a mishap/disturbance of a time essence, he among many other familiar faces have been transported to a different version of Earth in which it would have become easier for evil dwellers such as ex elder gods or mortal beings to try and control Earth (Earthrealm) as opposed to the Earth that Raiden originally protected. This forces Tyrone, Jamal, David, Jose, and many others to assist the Thunder God in the famous tournament known as '''"Mortal Kombat" '''to save their beloved earth from a 'dark' apprentice trying to seize it for good. '''''Cast''''' '''''*Please note characters here may be subject to change and may be featured only via a dialogue quotation or a cameo appearance*''''' '''Jamal Chronicles Side''' ''- Tyrone Williams, Jamal, David Pendergrass, Jose, Armando or "Schmoe", Yuri, Giovanni, Greg, Number 10, Potassium Man, Vi - Jay, Tamal/Larry Souza, Yuri (Past), Jamal, (Child), Tyrone Williams (Past)'' '''Mortal Kombat Side''' '''- '''''Raiden, Fujin, Scorpion, Sub - Zero, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Jax, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kenshi, Ermac, Takeda, Shinnok, Shao Kahn, Noob Saibot, Quan - Chi, Sektor, Cyber Sub - Zero, Cyrax, Barraka, Shang Tsung, Erron Black'' '''Other''' - ''The Joker ('''DC Comics - '''One of Yuri's transformations), Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion (One of Yuri's transformations)'' '''''Prologue - The Epsilon Program''''' For nearly 900 years a mysterious but truthful religious-based cult which began in the rural heavens of southern Los Angeles had been the first humans to make contact with a god-like being, and as such, they were able to give people supernatural abilities as long as they believed they truly deserved it... The members of this prestigious group were as followed, '''''Gods of Earth''''' * '''''Jaquilius O'Neil Tyrone Niggums the 3rd or "Number 10"''' - A normal human turned into a god via a perfect opportunity presented by the cult in the 1980s'' * '''''Vi - Jay''' - A god which was assigned to protect Earth from the alignment of evil and darkness and first made contact with the Epsilon in the 1800s'' * '''''Potassium Man - '''A god with a completely unknown backstory that assisted the protection of Earth via powers and abilities borrowed from his godbrothers'' '''''Mortal Epsilon members''''' * '''''Tyrone Unite Williams''' - A U.S Marine that was originally killed in Afghanistan and given the ability to "respawn" and essentially live forever by the Epsilon in 2010.'' * '''''Jamal - '''A former LAPD officer with a Ph.D. that died in a shootout that was granted the ability to "respawn" by the Epsilon in 2009'' * '''''Matthew Edwards '''- A semi-god who was revived by the Epsilon and given order and the right to lead others but he ultimately took charge and betrayed the Epsilon which ultimately led to his 2nd and final death in mid-2018.'' '''''Part I - Gods Among Us''''' Tyrone Williams had been laying low for more than an entire year, the new year of 2020 started and Tyrone was continuing to live and endure his luxurious lifestyle in his hometown of Los Angeles California. Gone were his days of crime and thievery, but rather transitioning into a life of fame and fortune after he and his partner Jamal had saved the United States and the world in fact from the dysfunctional AI Clifford and his master Avon Hertz. Tyrone had been enjoying this life and had committed himself to stray away from a life of stress and guilt but as many times before he was interrupted again, but this time it wasn' the FBI or CIA contacting him - rather an even higher level of authority at hand, a god of sorts. Tyrone had been visited his ultimate surprise by '''Lord Raiden,''' the god of thunder and protector of '''Earth (Earthrealm). '''Raiden had come into contact with Mr. Williams because of a time mishap that had occurred in the past few weeks, he had explained to Tyrone that his universe was merged with the universe/existence of Tyrone and everyone he knew on his planet. Tyrone was shocked to be so overwhelmed out of seemingly nowhere, but again knew he was forsaken to be the one responsible in assisting the thunder god, as he along with the rest of his friends and planet could fall in jeopardy at the hands of a "sinister threat" explained by Lord Raiden A few days before the initial tournament, Tyrone had actually come into contact with the event Lord Raiden had briefly explained beforehand, due to an everlasting change up of time beings from the past who were killed off had returned seemingly out of nowhere. Tyrone had come into contact with the past version of '''Yuri''', who had hugged him and was shocked to find out what originally happened to herself in 2017, and '''Larry Souza (Tamal), '''who'd also been shocked to remember what happened as him and Yuri had retained their memories/intelligence from right before they were initially killed. Both of whom agreed to join Tyrone and serve for Earthrealm in the coming of days. '''''Part II - The Mortal Kombat Tournament''''' A few days after Tyrone's little "romance", he along with all of the friends and allies which included the likes of himself, '''Jamal, David, Jose, Armando, Giovanni, Yuri, Greg, and Aidan in his human form''' arrived at the promised location in '''Patton Parkway, '''in '''Marina CA '''- for the first Mortal Kombat tournament against the opposing force '''Outworld.''' Raiden had also introduced his side of ambitious fighters that would participate to also serve Earthrealm including the likes of '''Fujin, Scorpion, Sub - Zero, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Jax, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kenshi, Ermac, and Takeda. '''Although the wind god '''Fujin''' couldn't participate in the actual tournament due to him being a god, he could assist from the sidelines similar to that of Raiden. The opposing '''Outworld''' had also shown it's contestants for the initial tournament including '''Noob Saibot, Quan - Chi, Sektor, Cyber Sub - Zero, Cyrax, Barraka, Shang Tsung, Erron Black and the leader of Outworld of the time, Shao Kahn.''' The initial tournament was going to be made of the classic one on one style fighting and will consist of up to 3 rounds if needed for contesters to fight each other and become victorious, Raiden and Fujin had also positioned themselves on the sidelines because as stated earlier gods by the rules were not allowed to enter the tournament, but were able to assist from the sidelines verbally like a coach or mentor of sorts. In the afternoon of a mildly hot January day in Marina, the tournament of Mortal Kombat started - with the first match starting out with '''Yuri '''taking on '''Noob Saibot.''' Yuri although nervous but determined as she literally had just been brought back to life just a few days ago, while her opponent Noob Saibot seemed to show no essential emotion which was expected due to his rebirth from the Neatherrealm via Quan - Chi. With tradition, Shang Tsung the host of the tournament had explained the rules of the tournament, stating that no interference from gods or elder gods were allowed other than non-combative skills, he also stated that any form of outside interference unless stated otherwise was against the rules of the Mortal Kombat tournament. '''''Noob Saibot '''"It seems my shadow defies you, Yuri..."'' '''''Yuri: '''"It sure does Bi - Han..."'' '''''Noob Saibot: '''"You will see your father in the neatherrealm soon..."'' '''''Announcer: "FIGHT!!!..."''''' Noob Saibot and Yuri had then begun to fight to kick off the Mortal Kombat tournament, Yuri had used her skills from the Mafia of firearms such as handguns and SMG's to attack while Noob used his classic portals and dark clone to deliver his moves. During the fight both characters had delivered their signature moves while Yuri had unloaded a large amount of ammunition into Noob along with a direct strike to the throat via an LA dodgers baseball bat, Noob followed back by delivering his fatal attack by using his clone to grab Yuri and have them double team on her and injure her during the fight itself. In the second round favoring Noob, Noob had delivered a crushing blow that had knocked out some of Yuri's teeth which knocked her down and unresponsive for a brief moment of time, thus crowning Noob the winner of the first match and placing Outworld with a good start. With Yuri being looked on by Raiden and Fujin in the sidelines, the next match was set to begin with '''David Pendergrass '''facing off against '''Baraka. '''David seemed to have kept his cool has he literally has seen the worst where he was from, while Barraka had just been making comments to himself in Tarkatan language of wanting to eat David, little did he know however right before the tournament '''Hanzo Hasashi or "Scorpion" '''had actually grown an interest in David and even offered to train him in preparation for the tournament, With this training giving David an even higher chance of winning the fight at hand. '''''David: "'''You ever fight a n*gga from the streets ese?"'' '''''Baraka: '''"I've definitely eaten your kind however.."'' '''''David: '''"You ain't gonna eat this cholo foo..."'' '''''Announcer: "FIGHT!!!..."''''' In the second initial fight for the tournament, David was facing up against the Tarkantan menace Baraka, who was known for devouring humans after defeating them in combat. However, David had made sure he was ready for this fight at hand and as stated earlier was even gifted additional training from Scorpion to make sure he was gonna be a cholo ready to fight. Baraka had used his signature arm-blades to deal damage however Davids' quick speed and agility to even dodge gunfire led him to easily dodge the blades and dish out his own by using a variety of gang-style martial arts and even a sawed-off shotgun to incapacitate Baraka from a short distance. along with this David used the techniques provided to him by Scorpion to further damage Barraka and defeat him, flawlessly and earn a chance for Earthrealm. With Baraka being looked at by his fellow tarkantans, the next fight was underway with '''Armando "Schmoe" '''facing off against '''Erron Black. '''Both of these men had been known to be deadly accurate with their firearms at hand and were both ready to tear each other apart during the next initial fight of the Mortal Kombat tournament. '''''Erron Black: "'''I've got a bullet with your name on it..."'' '''''Armando: "'''Show it to me cowboy"'' '''''Erron Black: '''"Now this will be a GUN battle.."'' The third battle of the beloved tournament had begun, with Armando facing off against the western gunslinger Erron Black, as specified earlier both of these two had lots of experience via firearms and were also very close when it came to combat. Armando had started the original duel via using his classic Vago's firearms similar to the likes of David via a close-range shotgun and a tactical SMG. While Black had kept his distance via akimbo .357 revolvers and a long-range .338 rifle, the two had riddled each other with bullets and Black even used a scavenged tarkantan arm blade to catch Armando off guard during the fight. The two had dueled for so long that they eventually outlasted each other and made it into a final 3rd round, during the final round both men gave it their all and unleashed their signature blows via Armando using a pair of akimbo 9mm SMG's and Black using his famous "Named bullet" to shoot at Armando. however even both of these moves only tired one out more, it was only until Black had stabbed Schmoe with the used arm blade and broke a glass filled with acid onto his forehead which caused him to fall and granting the victory to Black, although only barely. With the first three fights done with, the tournament continued with the likes of '''Giovanni''' from Earthrealm fighting '''Cyber - Sub Zero''' representing Outworld. Although previously as far as the Diamond Casino and Resort Gio wasn't prone to fight very often but he does carry the scars of his struggling childhood and thus can fight when the time is necessary. His opponent Cyber Sub - Zero was a different form of Kuai Liang who was the second Sub - Zero after the death of his elder brother Bi-Han. Although this version had been corrupted by power and cyberized by the Cyber Lin Kuei, and thus represented Outworld for the tournament. '''''Cyber Sub Zero (LK-520) - "'''Stand down human"'' '''''Giovanni: "'''I'm off da goop"'' '''''Cyber Sub Zero (LK-520) "'''You will be killed and cyberized fool!"'' '''''Announcer: "FIGHT!!!..."''''' The fight/altercation between Giovanni and Cyber Sub - Zero being so unfair yet fair due to the high ego nature of the LK-520 model which Cyber - Sub Zero consisted of in this specific timeline. Although Cyber - Sub Zero had the clear advantage via weapons and defense it was Gio's smart moves and quick thinking that allowed him to counter or outright stop the oppressing force of the cyber foe's attacks, the fighting of the two lasted until the final 3rd round where similar to Yuri and Noob was very matched with both of them hitting their signature moves with Cyber Sub - Zero using his trademark ice and rockets to stun Gio while Gio himself used a variety of firearms and grenades to counter the machine. In the final 20 seconds of the round, Gio had used a variety of grenades to cease the cyber machine's functions and disabled it completely with a set of vast punches and roundhouse kicks. This is turn knocked the LK-520 model out and gave the victory to Giovanni, who didn't even expect to win in the first place. Earthrealm had taken another victory against Outworld. Despite the cybernetic advancements Cyber Sub - Zero fell short and was being repaired by Cyrax and Sektor after the fight with Giovanni. The 5th fight in a row was set to commence with '''Jamal''' taking on the evil yet demonic sorcerer '''Quan - Chi. '''Both of these men did share a lot in common for their respective sides, both were viewed as a major companion to someone else '''Tyrone and Jamal '''or''' Quan - Chi and Shang Tsung. '''Although Shang Tsung originally volunteered for this fight he then chose to remain the tournament's host and let his friend Quan - Chi do the fighting for him. '''''Quan - Chi: "'''You and all of Earthrealm will be VERY disappointed after this tournament..."'' '''''Jamal: '''"I could say the same for your side, I mean do ANY of y'all got degrees?'' '''''Quan - Chi: "'''Silence Earthrealmer you're embarrassing yourself.."'' '''''Announcer: "FIGHT!!!..."''''' The halfway point of the tournament had been reached and been ignited via a deadly fight between 2 very strong forces representing both sides with Jamal utilizing powers such as strength and agility, while Quan - Chi had perfected his nearly 25-year streak of utilizing sorcery magic and dark magic to engage his foes. Jamal had attempted to use basic maneuvers such as gunfire and the usage of melee such as knives and swords but Quan - Chi had mostly dodged these moves due to him using portals and other contraptions that took these weapons to another dimension at hand. Jamal, however, was able to counteract this by catching the sorcerer off guard and hit him with his fatal blow which consisted of him using a battle tank labeled the "Rhino" to crush Quan - Chi and use the main cannon to also deal extra damage. Although this did work Quan - Chi put it's usage to an end after using a portal to send the tank to the Netherrealm, this all led to the fight going into the final 3rd round with each person giving their all in order to represent their beloved side. Despite Jamal's best efforts after he was initially crushed by the force of nearly thousands of human skulls spawned from the neatherrealm via a portal summoned, he was unable to get up quickly enough resulting in an insulting defeat for Earthrealm and a huge upper hand for Outworld. With the next set of fights to be held after a short break, both sides had equally been onto each other '''4-4''', during this small break time '''Raiden''' and '''Fujin''' had finished healing the wounds of Yuri after she was beaten immensely due to the hands of Noob Saibot during the kickoff fight, additionally, she swore vengeance against Noob, despite Raiden warning not to do so. During so Fujin made sure to counsel and discuss strategies for the combatants in order to assure that a victory for Earthrealm was indeed apparent. The next 4 matches consisted of the same traditional fighting, which consisted of '''Jax''' fighting '''Cyrax''' with Cyrax winning, '''Jose '''taking on '''Sektor''' and winning, '''Ermac''' (Aligned with good) taking on '''Noob Saibot''' again who volunteered to fight again, and despite this Noob was able to clutch up and win a 2nd time in the tournament. And the last match before the final encounter was indeed '''Liu Kang''' facing off against his old rival '''Shang Tsung''' and like many other timelines before he was able to defeat the evil sorcerer in combat. It was eventually time for the final fight of the tournament which involved the strongest not god entities on each side, with '''Tyrone Williams '''representing Earthrealm and '''Shao Kahn '''representing Outworld. Despite Shao Khan's ferocious and intimidating posture in person, Tyrone had seen and even faced threats much larger than him so it didn't seem to bother the former marine. Raiden had also told Tyrone before the fight to give it his all this was literally the last chance of Earthrealm for the tournament due to the time mishap and Outworld wanting to control Earthrealm after this tournament if they achieved victory. '''''Shao Kahn: '''"I've been waiting for millennia to invade Earthrealm..."'' '''''Tyrone Williams: '''"It seems your skill in combat will testify that, former Khan..."'' '''''Shao Khan: '''"It will result in your DEATH and the destruction of Earthrealm to the hands of Shao Khan!"'' '''''Announcer: "FIGHT!!!..."''''' Out of all the fighting and blood spilled in this Mortal Kombat tournament, none would compare to the catastrophic battle between '''Tyrone Unite Williams '''and '''Shao Kahn'''. These 2 figures represented their respective worlds and would do anything to either protect Earthrealm or invade it, Tyrone had mainly in this fight used his impressive Special Forces style attacks and heavy weaponry to keep Khan at bay, while Shao Khan himself used his signature green magic and overwhelming strength via his gigantic hammer to also keep Mr. Williams at bay. The 2 were senseless in combat and beat the living hell out of each other with more blood spilled then any other fight beforehand during the tournament. The fighting got so immense that '''Raiden''' had to keep his eye peeled just in case if '''Shang Tsung''' had attempted to cheat and give Kahn an unfair advantage, however, he was proven to be wrong. After 2 immense action-packed rounds, both fighters gave it their all and ended up with Shao Kahn using his famous "head crush" fatal blow where he had nearly taken out Tyrone, things looked bad for Earthrealm as Tyrone was nearly defeated to the hands of Khan however he was able to successfully dodge Kahn's hammer throw and retaliate by using his Epsilon perk to summon a RPG - 7 rocket launcher and in the blink of an eye, shot the leader of Outworld and finally defeated him in Mortal Kombat... Despite the best attempts by Outworld they had lost in Mortal Kombat and were unable to invade Earthrealm due to the restrictions placed by the Elder - Gods, as of such nearly all of the tournament participants had left Marina after realizing the defeat at hand... '''''"We've saved Earthrealm!" '''- Raiden after witnessing Shao Kahn's defeat'' '''Raiden''' and '''Fujin''' had congratulated all of the combatants and proceded to refer to Tyrone as the '''"Hero of Earthrealm!"'''. Raiden had then begun to hug all of the combatants to showcase his feelings in relief for Earthrealm and their victory, while '''Shang Tsung''' watched in horror and disgust. However right before Raiden was about to leave with Yuri and Tyrone after the celebration, '''Shao Kahn''' albeit bloody and damaged appeared to confront him. '''"''You unfaithful Earthrealm worms will pay for your savage disrespect to Outworld!"''''''' Shao Khan had muttered after his defeat.'' '''Shao Kahn''' then proceded to push Raiden and Tyrone aside and grabbed '''Yuri, '''threw her a good distance and proceeded to completely crush Yuri's head into a million pieces via his magical green hammer, killing her instantly. In retaliation, Tyrone offered to fight again but was stopped by Raiden and Raiden spoke out his anger by screaming in Japanese (Die of thunder) '''''"雷の手で死ぬ!"''''' '''''- Raiden''''' This anger and frustration led Raiden to fatally shock Shao Khan in the torso and rip him apart causing his waist and legs to be completely separated due to the fatal electric shock - thus killing the former leader of Outworld. Shang Tsung although had left before this and didn't interfere in the fight fearing his death to the hands of Earthrealm's gods '''Raiden and Fujin. '''Raiden and Tyrone then turned their attentions to the corpse of Yuri, who's head had been reduced to nothing but thousands upon thousands of pieces due to the hands of Shao Kahn. Tyrone saddened by this was comforted by Raiden who informed him he didn't think the leader of Outworld would take on his frustration out on her... With the tournament now done with and complete, Raiden had informed Tyrone to take his fellow friends to return to Earthrealm and rest now that the fighting was over, while Raiden and Fujin had simply monitored the Earth's atmosphere in case of any other potential attacks. Although the tournament was complete, another even more sinister event was about to unfold unknown to the heroic gods of Earthrealm... '''''Part III - The Invasion of Earthrealm''''' Although '''Raiden''' and '''Fujin '''had been monitoring Earthrealm, what was about to happen in the Neatherrealm was something even more sinister, due to the time merge and or universal merge that was briefly explained by Raiden earlier, another evil had been brought back to life as well. That being the old arch-nemesis of the thunder god and former elder god, '''Shinnok. ''' Raiden and Fujin at the time didn't know that the former elder god was restored via the time/universe merge that had occurred. '''Shinnok''' like in the original Mortal Kombat story was imprisoned in the Neatherrealm, but freed after the efforts of '''Shang Tsung '''and '''Quan - Chi''' was able to remove the bond keeping him there and be loyal to him after the death of '''Shao Kahn '''during the latest Mortal Kombat tournament on Earthrealm. However, Shinnok wasn't the only thing tampered with the magic of the 2 strongest sorcerors being Shang Tsung and Quan - Chi. Quan - Chi had realized that another being from the tournament had also been "neglected" and her soul was imprisoned in the Neatherrealm, this being was the remains of '''Yuri''', who had been brutally murdered by Shao Kahn and her soul to be sent to the Neatherrealm. However, Quan - Chi realized the opportunity he had and along with Shang Tsung utilized their magic and sorcery skills to bring back '''Yuri. '''The 2 after some extensive work were able to, but Yuri was not the same as her older self, similar to the likes of '''Noob Saibot''' or '''Scorpion,''' Yuri was now a demonic and stronger human-based entity which would feed off the souls of other beings or humans to survive. Although she was given extensive power and agility, due to her being sent to Hell (Neatherrealm) she was punished by the elder gods and was cursed to age extremely quickly and thus needs the souls of other beings to survive - otherwise, she will perish. Yuri had now aligned herself with Quan - Chi and Shang Tsung, and was also loyal to them in an extreme manner and made sure she sided with them to destroy Earthrealm, Yuri was now fully lined up with evil and was nowhere near her past counterpart in terms of any relationship to '''Tyrone,''' nor '''Jamal. '''With Yuri's new transformation complete, it was now time for the evil forces to unleash their attack and were going to be lead by nonother than Lord Shinnok himself who swore extreme vengeance and wanted to make sure '''Earthrealm''' would fall under a series of darkness and anarchy thanks to "uncaring gods" along the likes of Raiden or Fujin. It also should be noted, right before the initial attempt of Earthrealm being invaded, '''Yuri '''had used her new obtained power to gain revenge and cause chaos throughout the Neatherrealm, she first attacked '''Noob Saibot''' as a form of revenge and demonstrated her new shapeshifter abilities by turning into '''The Joker '''during the fight, Noob and Yuri (Transformed as The Joker) then had an immense battle that had Yuri beating Noob so brutally that she eventually decapitated the specter and sent his corpse back to the Neatherrealm as a form of revenge from the tournament after this Yuri also had attacked and killed some fighters for Earthrealm including '''Jax Briggs''' and '''Ermac (Yuri stole his soul).''' These deaths were unknown to Raiden and Fujin at the time due to the conflicts between them and the presence of Shinnok possibly returning. After learning about the revival of his former brother '''Shinnok, Raiden '''and '''Fujin '''contacted '''Tyrone''' and the latter of his allies who participated at the Mortal Kombat tournament to be prepared and willing to sacrifice their lives as the entirety of Earthrealm was at stake, as the elder gods for whatever reason hadn't yet intervened to stop the arrival of Shinnok to conquer Earthrealm. Shinnok's main forces were led by Shang Tsung and Quan - Chi and attacked many cities across the globe including the likes of, '''New York, Chicago, Los Angeles, Beijing, Tokyo, London, Sydney, Dallas,''' among others. The entirety of the mainline characters had joined forces to put an end to Shinnok and his Neatherrealm armies, Many innocent people were killed in the initial invasion and many soldiers from different armies around the globe were also killed trying to defend Earthrealm from the demons summoned by Lord Shinnok. After traveling to New York and meeting Raiden, Tyrone and Jamal were also face to face with the head forces of Shinnok, being the '''Deadly Alliance '''known as Shang Tsung and Quan - Chi. '''''Quan - Chi "'''Ah if it isn't the mighty god of Earthrealm, surely you're pleased to witness your beloved planet falling into ruins by Lord Shinnok..."'' Raiden thought he had heard enough and took matters into his own hands by taking on the Deadly Alliance, first by attacking Quan - Chi. Tyrone and Jamal soon followed over and also assisted the thunder god in order to protect their beloved Earthrealm, Raiden had put up a good fight against Shang Tsung and Quan - Chi along with assistance from Tyrone and Jamal, the trio were able to best the opposing enemies in combat and as such defeated them, although didn't outright kill them. Although things were starting to look better, it only became worse as after some time '''Lord Shinnok''' himself appeared in the now ruins of New York City. Shinnok himself had proposed to finally do what he was "destined to do ever since the beginning" and begun to engage the thunder god in combat, Raiden and Shinnok began to fight and destroyed many acres of Times Square and Manhattan while doing so, the fight was so immense that news channels around the globe starting broadcasting the fight itself rather than the invasion of Earthrealm itself. Jamal and Raiden had then begun to lay the final assault against the former elder god and while they were at it, Tyrone was forced to deal with another burden of a situation. Tyrone was amidst the ruins of New York until he spotted a familiar sight... Tyrone had come across '''Yuri''', however, she had no intention in showing the former U.S Marine any love, rather the opposite and she wasted no time to lunge at Tyrone via her newfound soul magic from the Neatherrealm... Tyrone and Yuri then clashed in the heart of New York City, the two fought each other showing little mercy and what a fight it was, with Tyrone using his signature moves of heavy weaponry and fully automatic weapons such as a G36C AR and an H&K MP5, while Yuri used her dark spirit magic and even halfway through the fight Yuri transformed via her shapeshifting power into '''Scorpion, '''utilizing a katana and hellish inferno Yuri was able to keep her pace for the fight and keep Tyrone at bay, however, Tyrone was relentless in terms of the weaponry he used, he even started to utilize his own '''Deluxo''' to fire lock-on homing missiles to try and intercept Yuri, but due to her very advanced dark magic via Quan - Chi Yuri was easily able to dodge the missiles thus making the '''Deluxo''' useless, however, things were looking dim and Tyrone was beginning to run out of options before he knew it, he then proceeded to ram Yuri head-on with the Deluxo knocking her out of the air and onto the ruined streets below, Tyrone then came closer to examine the body and figure out if his victory was achieved, but before he could suddenly - '''''Yuri as Scorpion hit Tyrone in the face with her knee, thus causing him to fly around 15 feet in the air she then flung a metal spear at Tyrone hitting him directly in the upper skull, Yuri then pulled the chain back and caused Tyrone to fall face-first onto the concrete below and thus breaking his neck...''''' Yuri transformed back into demon-self and had literally crippled Tyrone and approached him - ''"Why Yuri, why would you *cough* do such a thing..."'' "''You let me be apprehended, let alone all you wanted me was for my body and laughter, I'd hope this dark magic would sustain you're well being..."'' "''You know that's all bullsh*t ni-'' '''''But before Tyrone could finish Yuri then proceeded to grab him and literally painfully sucked his soul out his body and obtained all of his knowledge and power, thus killing Tyrone Williams once and for all...''''' ''"You are finished, you and Earth will BE MINE!!!"...'' '''''Part IV - End of an Era''''' in the aftermath of '''Tyrone's '''death, '''Jamal '''and''' Raiden '''had managed to kill Shinnok and banish Shang Tsung and Quan - Chi to the Neatherrealm, however, this fighting took possibly the biggest toll ever, Jamal had just found out that Yuri had murdered his beloved friend Tyrone and stolen his soul, Raiden and Jamal had finally then caught up to Yuri, who was all alone in the destroyed and isolated ruins of Times Square - in which Raiden finally begun to talk to the woman who had murdered Earthrealm's Champion. '''''"Yuri, the elder gods are not pleased and as such precautionary measures are necessary to be established..."''''' '''''"You think I'm afraid of you because of you being a god, HAHA I have even outsmarted you Thunder God!"''''' '''''Yuri's eyes then glow white and her hair was changed from a deep black to a pure white set of pigtails and a long godly white accents around the knots. It was revealed that Yuri had also murdered the god of wind Fujin and absorbed his power as well, Raiden's brother was dead..."''''' '''''"EARTHREALM SHALL NOT BE DISOBEYED!"''''' Raiden then lunged at Yuri and the 2 started to fight and cause even more chaos in the destroyed city, with literal buildings collapsing and bridges being torn apart due to the friction and immense power spread from 2 different gods fighting on the soil of Earthrealm. Raiden even got so angry that he literally shocked Jamal when he offered to help fight Yuri stating "This fight is his and his only", Although Yuri had absorbed the powers of Tyrone Williams and Fujin, due to gods powers being limited she was only really able to absorb around 45% of his power, and as such after some immense and extremely destructive fighting in the city Raiden had gotten so devoid of emotion and internal belief, he transformed into '''Dark Raiden,''' who although isn't evil he does have much much less mercy than his normal counterpart and lets his anger get ahold of him. Dark Raiden's electricity is also now a bright blood red color instead of a cool blue-based color, Raiden then proceeded to use his iconic electric fly to then push Yuri through an entire building and thus made her crash all the way to the pavement below - '''''Yuri was beaten so hard to a bloody pulp, she then was reduced back to her original form, the demon made by Quan - Chi''''' "'''''Raiden look, I fucked up ok, look please I swear I ca-''''' '''''But the Thunder God had other intentions, he then proceeded to literally shock both of Yuri's arms off, causing her to scream he then teleported behind her and began to electrocute her into the air causing her torso to be disconnected from her legs and thus revealing her intestines and liver, before finally, Raiden shocked her head one last time causing it to explode and thus revealing nothing but gore all around the scene...''''' '''''Raiden returned her corpse to the Neatherrealm, and stated: "There are fates worse than death"... before teleporting back to Earthrealm -''''' The evil was finally destroyed, Lord Shinnok and all his armies and whatnot were destroyed and surely forgotten, but what was not forgotten was what had happened that '''Tyrone Williams and Fujin '''were both murdered, Raiden although saddened by this, knew exactly what he had to do to ensure the benefit of his planet from now on and contacted the other 3 gods, '''Number 10, Vi - Jay and Potassium Man, '''they all then almost instantly teleported to Raiden and Jamal in the ruins of New York, Raiden had explained that at this point in time only one person he knew was able to really obtain his powers and well being, so along with the other 3 gods they all begun to transfer energy and more importantly power to '''Jamal...''' '''''Jamal was now a god, and the universal 4th Epsilon god assigned to keep Earth and its alignment good and away from the forces of darkness FOREVER...''''' Jamal had then thanked Raiden and the other gods before he hugged Raiden for a final time, the gods then teleported away and left Jamal to be the new ruler of Earth as we know it. '''''Jamal also requested Tyrone's funeral to be held in Compton CA, literally everyone in the entire city (1.5 million) visited over a course of 3 months and paid their respects to the champion of Earthrealm...''''' '''''Tyrone although his soul was stolen, he now recited in Heaven alongside a child version of Jamal and a younger version of Yuri prior to her death, he remembered nearly everything from seeing the little Jamal to saving Earthrealm to having occasional hardcore intercourse with Yuri in 2017, among many other memories, Tyrone then held Yuri's hand and ran off with her and baby Jamal and now was finally resting peacefully for the rest of eternity...''''' '''''Part V - 25 Years Later...''''' '''''25 years after Raiden kills Yuri and Jamal becomes a god the following events occur in between''''' * '''''David gets married to an unnamed Japanese woman and has 3 children in eastern Los Angeles''''' * '''''Jose retires from the MC and hands the full ownership rights to Greg, who is now in charge of "Rebels Customs"''''' * '''''Armando finally retires from the Vagos and travels around the world as the first character in the original franchise to become a multi-billionaire and one of the richest men in the entire world''''' * '''''"Tamal" becomes a world-recognized spokesperson and responsible for spreading the legacy of Tyrone William's across the world slowly and surely...''''' * '''''Number 10, Potassium Man and Vi - Jay now promote Jamal to the status of Elder - God''''' * '''''Giovanni sadly dies of a heroin overdose, but still did live to see a lot of great things nonetheless''''' *'''''The Epsilon now celebrates "National Tyrone Day" every mid-Janurary to honor the fallen hero''''' '''''Alternate Endings''''' '''''Credits''''' ''What a massive road this has been, writing for Jamal Chronicles for nearly 2 years and seeing all of the characters and despite all the problems and struggles in life, all of the tensions, loss of a specific character and series, despite all the hardships in life I was still able to piece together such an amazing series for nearly no reason, but despite it, all Jamal Chronicles is something I will never forget and something that truly put a smile on my face...'' '''- ''nico_assad''''' '''''Trivia'''''